Guilty Until Proven Innocent
by HPOD sufferer
Summary: Preparing for a wedding is hard,especailly when there are bums to look at and people to kiss.HarryGinny plus RonHermione. Written by HPOS Sufferer AND HPOD suffererVERY FUNNY!One shot...Plz R and R


**Guilty Until Proven Innocent**

**So far: Harry and Hermione have turned up at the Burrow to help with Bill and Fleur's wedding preparations. Makes more sense if you have read H.B.P., as there are some very minor spoilers in this story.**

**Authors' Notes: this was written in a joint session by HPOD sufferer and HPOS Sufferer (we are two different people!-very close friends who suffer the same case of Harry Potter obsession), so it will be under both our names under the title above. So love from us!

* * *

**

Harry and Hermione knocked on the door.

The door opened.

'Ah! 'Arry! Eet ees a pleasure to 'ave you 'ere.'

Fleur bent down and kissed the air beside Harry's cheek.Harry blushed a lot-although he had a girlfriend…I mean ex-girlfriend, he still got embarrassed when he was kissed by Fleur.

Hermione smirked.

Ron, who was standing behind Fleur and Bill, had his mouth open and he was drooling.

Ginny appeared out of nowhere. 'Awwww…ickle Ronniekins wants to have a smoochy woochy.' He unconsciously took a step towards Fleur.

She swung her leg around and tripped him over.

Ron fell.

'Shut your mouth Ron! You look like my goldfish, Tinkle!' Hermione said.

Everyone laughed.

Ron glared at Hermione. 'Since when do you have a goldfish?' he muttered.Hermione just gave him a nasty look that meant 'there's a lot about me you don't know'.

'Come eenside 'Arry and 'Ermione. Come een.'

Harry and Hermione stepped into The Burrow's messy living room. It had wedding things strewn across the floor.

'Gabrielle shall be varree happee too meet you tomorrow 'Arry. She still talks about you.'

'Err…thanks Fleur…I'll be err…looking forward to that.' In truth, Harry was scared-who knew what that 'little' girl would try to do to him?

After Harry and Hermione had something to eat, they retreated to the living room to help Fleur and Bill with some last minute preparations for the wedding the next day.

'Arry, weell you 'old ze 'em of my dress?'

'Err…' Harry, like any other hormonal teenager was torn between his logical side of his brain and the side that was going 'OH MY GAWD…THAT MEANS I'LL BE RIGHT NEXT TO HER BUM!'

'I'll do it! I'll hold your dress Fleur!' Ron said eagerly.

'No Ron, for two reasons. One, you'll trip over your big feet. Two, you'll fall over from staring at Phle- err… Fleur's bum.'

'Oi!'

'Oui she eez right. You well treep over your beeg feet. Does annee one else want to 'old my dress?'

Fleur turned around to look at everyone else to see if they had the same eager expression Ron had on his face.

When Fleur's back was turned, Ginny stood up and did an exaggerated expression of what she thought Fleur would look like. She held up her imaginary dress with her thumb and middle finger and the rest of her fingers sticking out. She held her head high and pranced around behind Fleur's back.

Fleur turned around but Ginny was still prancing, her eyes half-closed.

'Ginny, zat eez not 'ow you should walk tomorrow.'

'What? So I walk like this?' Ginny got up again and stomped around like a baboon.

'Non! 'ere, let me 'elp you.'

Fleur walked over to Ginny and held her arms.

'You keep your arms by your side like zees. You 'old your 'ead up 'igh, 'igher… oui… like zat, and you do not walk like a…'ow do you say… clumsy baboon. You drift like you are floating on clouds.'

Ginny loosened from Fleur's grip and held her head high, acted as if she was walking on clouds, swaying her arms beside her.

' Oh, Gabrielle, dear, Fleur 'as told me much about you. Do you 'ave a temper like she? She 'as a wonderful fiery temper.'

Nearly everyone laughed. Ron scowled.

'Err… I think I'll step away now…' said Harry stepping back looking scared. They had changed so much over the summer.

'Anyway Ron, who do you think should hold Phle-Fleur's dress?'

'I should!'

'You'll fall over your big feet.'

'Will not.'

'Will.'

'Will not.'

'Will.'

Ron and Ginny continued saying will and will not at each other that they didn't realize that Fleur had gotten up to leave.

Fleur was just outside the room when Ron realized.

'Hey! Come back!'

'What eez eet?'

'Can I hold the hem of your dress?'

'No!' cried Harry, Ginny and Hermione.

'Why not?'

'I 'ave said no. You already know zee reason.' And with that Fleur flounced out of the room.

'Because Ron,' Hermione started, 'you like me, not her!'

'Err…well…'

'Err… what?'

Ron blushed and muttered something incoherently.

'What did you just say?'

'Oh, nothing…nothing…'

'Gawd Ron! Just watch me!' Ginny made her way to Harry and kissed him on the lips. 'There! That's all you have to do!'

'What? Kiss Harry?'

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'No, kiss Hermione.'

'Err… I'm not such a great kisser…'

'I think we've figured that fact out. You and Lavender thrashed around like a couple of eels.'

Ron's face was now scarlet. Harry howled with laughter.

'Not to mention the other obvious fact: you looked like you was eating her face.'

Harry wiped his tears away quickly…he didn't want to look like a cissy.

'Well…um…you see…I…err…'

'Watch and learn Ron. Ron! Ron! Look at moi, look at moi, look at moi…'

Ron looked at Ginny.

Ginny leaned forward again and kissed Harry.

Fleur entered the room, carrying her wedding dress, and smiled at the kissing couple.

Fred and George also entered the room discussing on more jokes for their joke shop.

The kiss didn't seem to be stopping, in fact it seemed to get deeper…and deeper…and more, how do you say it? Ah, yes! - _Frantic. _Gred looked quite faint as he observed his 'baby' sister wrap her arms around Harry, moaning very slightly. What was worse- she was doing this in front of everyone or the fact that Harry was responding? Gred couldn't be quite sure, but both seemed like good reasons to take evasive or physical action.

Harry and Ginny broke apart.

'Urgh! I think I'm gonna be sick!' Ron truly did look green as he leaned over, right over the train of Fleur's dress.

'Urgh! Get away from my beeauteeful dress!'

'Hey!' cried Fred, 'don't snog my innocent lil baby sis-'

'Watch who your calling innocent!'

Fred looked shocked. 'That better not mean what I thought it meant!'

Harry shifted.

'Do we get a say in this? Or are we just characters who manipulate to your-' George continued-or was it Fred?

Do you really want to finish that Gred?' Ginny said in an acidic tone.

'Hey! I'm Forge!'

'What ever,' Ginny said carelessly, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging his upstairs to her bedroom.

'What are they doing?' Ron asked.

'I don't want to know.'

As one, the Weasley brothers leapt up the stairs after the couple with shout of obscene tortures they were planning to give to Harry…who was actually innocent. Alas, in the brother's eyes, Harry was _'guilty until proven innocent'._


End file.
